marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Panther (KingMacho)
|gender = Male|age = 53 (biologically 48)|DOB = August 9th, 1980|DOD = 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) 2033|title = Prince of Wakanda (formerly) Black Panther King of Wakanda|affiliation = Golden Tribe Tribal Council New Avengers|status = Deceased|movie = Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (footage) Black Panther Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Black Panther: Resurrection The New Avengers Black Panther: War of the Tribes The New Avengers: Secret Invasion The Wolves (cameo) The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise|actor = Ashton Tyler (young)}}T'Challa is the current King of Wakanda and the son of T'Chaka and Ramonda. As the Wakandan monarch, he is also the holder of the Black Panther mantle. After his father was killed in a bombing attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo, the new monarch set out to kill the Winter Soldier, who was widely believed to be responsible for the attack. After being drawn into the Avengers Civil War and siding with Iron Man, T'Challa learned the truth about Zemo's deception and decided to help the Winter Soldier by granting him asylum in Wakanda and helping him get a cure for his HYDRA mental programming. After his coronation, T'Challa began hunting down Ulysses Klaue, only to be confronted by Erik Killmonger who sought the throne for himself. After a lengthy campaign, T'Challa defeated Killmonger and decided to introduce Wakandan technology to the United Nations. A couple of years later, T'Challa assisted the Avengers in their fight against Thanos and the Black Order from obtaining the Infinity Stones, resulting in a massive confrontation between the Black Order, the Avengers, and Wakanda's army in the Battle of Wakanda. Despite defeating an onslaught of Outriders, T'Challa fell victim to the Decimation when Thanos arrived and activated the Infinity Gauntlet. Being restored back to life by the Hulk in 2023, T'Challa joined the Avengers for the Battle of Earth against Thanos and his army at the destroyed New Avengers Facility. After Thanos' defeat, T'Challa attended Tony Stark's funeral and returned to Wakanda for the celebration of his people returning from the Decimation and resuming his duties as King alongside Shuri and Ramonda. Personality T'Challa is polite, respectful, and very caring for the people he is around and who he considers his friends. He is shown to have high respect towards other people, especially towards his father, T'Chaka. He honors the tradition and principles of Wakanda and is willing to take action whenever it is necessary. When his father died, he was willing and ready to take his rightful place as king of Wakanda. While he does not seem to favor fights, he was very quick to try and avenge his father's death. An honorable fighter, T'Challa respects his opponents and is willing to spare his enemies' lives. That being said, he is not opposed to killing his opponents in a fight and does not always try to avoid lethal measures of disabling them. Though he mortally injured Erik Killmonger, he still offered him the chance to heal his wounds and even granted his wish to see Wakanda's sunset before dying. When M'Baku challenged T'Challa for the throne, T'Challa focused on forcing M'Baku to yield rather than trying to kill him. Despite shown to be too action-oriented and had too much of a shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude early in his introductions, he is, however, not incapable to see reason and was level-headed enough to know when to keep his emotions in check, shown when he finally had the chance to avenge his father, he ultimately chose not to, knowing that doing so would make him fall as low as Zemo, and would go against what the Black Panther stands for. As he stood by Zemo, the latter explained to him about how he had also lost his loved ones too, and that he and T'Challa were not so different, as they both are in pursuit of revenge. It was at this moment that T'Challa realized that revenge has completely consumed Zemo, and he realized that this is not what his father would have wanted for him, he even offered to heal Erik Killmonger despite wanting to kill him initially due to the multiple atrocities he committed, and for killing Zuri who was a friend and a mentor to him. In the end, he agreed to help Captain America and Winter Soldier by granting them asylum in Wakanda, despite their status being international criminals now, as he was able to empathize with the pain both went through. He also displays a strong resolve, as when Captain America warned him the world might declare war on his country for housing Winter Soldier, he confidently stated to let them come. According to his father, T'Challa tends to disapprove of diplomacy but was nevertheless supportive of the Sokovia Accords, showing that he is more a warrior at heart than a politician. Since ascending to the throne as King of Wakanda, he is constantly torn between honoring the traditions of Wakanda, and helping the wider world. T'Challa personally questions Wakanda's isolationism, yet unable to find any solid reasons to take a stand on the issue other than traditions. While he agrees that Wakanda, as the most advanced country in the world, can and should do more to help the world, he is unwilling to revise the country's isolationist policies. It isn't until T'Challa has been dethroned by his corrupted and very destructive cousin, learning about his father's mistakes and the country is on the brink of declaring war against the rest of the world, that he realizes that Wakanda's isolationism had caused, and will eventually cause, more harm than good to the nation's interests, and that of the world's at large. His epiphany on the matter becomes so firm that he berates his father's and his predecessors' insistence on isolationism in the spirit realm, and vows to make Wakanda truly a part of the world. To that end, T'Challa would develop a strong moral compass, devoting himself to doing what's best for the people around him, even beyond his status as King. T'Challa initiated a variety of programs dedicated to providing aid to the needy in foreign countries, and promote exchanges in a variety of fields, as early steps to break Wakanda's isolation in a very cautious manner, as it is impossible to fully share Wakanda's wealth, technological advancements, and vibranium resources, without causing worldwide chaos. T'Challa is not a very talkative person, as he usually stays silent during conversations and often talks in short sentences. Even though T'Challa almost always shows a mostly serious demeanor, he is actually quite humorous and sarcastic around his family and friends. He jokes and playfully interacts with his sister Shuri, his lover Nakia, and bodyguard Okoye. He also had a good friendship with his best friend W'Kabi and adviser Zuri until the former lost faith in him for his failure to capture Klaue. In addition to his good-hearted nature, T'Challa can also be very helpful to his allies. After realizing that Helmut Zemo was the true killer of his father and not Bucky Barnes, T'Challa offered the latter shelter in his homeland of Wakanda and helped cure him of his mental programming by HYDRA. He also assisted Steve Rogers and his faction of the Avengers in fighting against the army of Thanos'. Powers and Abilities Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa's physical attributes have been significantly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. Unlike the Super Soldier Serum, the Heart-Shaped Herb will last for a lifetime until T'Challa drinks a serum to negate the powers of the herbs in order for him to equally combat any who challenges him for the throne. He possesses powers such as enhanced strength, mobility, stamina, endurance, and instincts. * Peak Human Strength: After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa's strength is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. His near-superhuman strength allows him for him to physically overpower combatants including humans as well as alien subservients. His strength also allows him to send opponents flying through the air from his strikes during combat. While rescuing Nakia from traffickers in the Sambisa Forest, T'Challa kicked one of the criminals hard enough to send them flying several meters and into a car. He could overpower the Winter Soldier despite the latter's own strength and fighting ability, able to send him flying through the air with his attacks, was strong enough to push back his bionic arm, and even battled Captain America on equal grounds. Furthermore, T'Challa was able to swiftly tackle down a charging rhino and throw a vibranium spear with enough force to take down a Wakandan plane. During the Battle of Wakanda, against Thanos' army, T'Challa was able to overpower the Outriders and even topple down the Cull Obsidian, who was the most physically powerful of Thanos' children. * Peak Human Durability: T'Challa is much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with the Winter Soldier's bionic arm and surviving the explosion at the Vienna International Centre despite being right next to the blast's epicenter, both with minor injuries. During the Avengers Civil War, T'Challa was able to resist several of Black Widow's Taser Disks whereas a normal human would be knocked out by just one. During his pursuit on Ulysses Klaue, T'Challa was blasted down onto a casino table and exited the building unharmed. While wearing the Habit, T'Challa's durability is increased to superhuman levels thanks to the Vibraniumcomposition, which allows him to withstand bullets and explosions while being completely unfazed. During the Battle of Mount Bashenga, T'Challa was able to withstand being struck by a charging rhino and being hit by a Wakandan train while battling Killmonger. * Peak Human Speed: T'Challa can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving and running into the early levels of superhuman condition. He is able to catch up to and outrun speeding vehicles and outpace the running pace of Captain America and Winter Soldier respectively, eventually overtaking the Winter Soldier's motorcycle by using the vehicle Captain America hijacked as a springboard. T'Challa has proven to be slightly faster than Captain America, as shown during the Battle of Wakanda, when he ran at almost superior speeds with him when rushing towards the Outriders. * Peak Human Agility: T'Challa's agility is outstanding, far greater than Olympic athletes. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of climbing up walls and leaping great distances with great accuracy. He was able to lunge several feet when attempting to shield his father from the explosion in at the Vienna International Centre and could reach the second floor of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building faster than Barnes could walk up a set of stairs. After being propelled into the air by a kinetic pulse, T'Challa was able to contort his body mid-air and land on the roof of a vehicle while it was traveling at high speeds. * Peak Human Stamina: T'Challa's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles. This allows him to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before tiring or slowing down, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity greater than normal humans. He was able to intensely pursue the Winter Soldier on foot without any signs of fatigue and fight against Killmonger for an extended period of time without tiring. * Enhanced Reflexes: The Heart-Shaped Herb enhanced T'Challa's reflexes to be superior to those of the finest athlete, allowing him to effectively process the world at an accelerated rate to more efficiently find solutions using his sense and strategies. His reflexes were sharp enough to catch Hawkeye's arrows out of the air with his bare hands, cover a grenade using his body the moment he saw it, and catch a spear in mid-air. His reflexes also allow him to respond quickly to fast-paced combat, as he was able to keep up with the likes of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. * Regenerative Healing Factor: T'Challa's fast healing capabilities allows for him to have a conditioned metabolism that enables an extraordinarily efficient recovery. After being stripped away the powers of the herb, T'Challa suffered blunt force, cuts, and bruises due to fighting for the Black Panther monarchy. Afterward, having being restored the powers of the herb, T'Challa recovered from many of the damages he endured and was healed in a matter of hours. This even enables him to fully recover from being on the brink of death in mere hours. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: T'Challa has a very high intellectual mind that is on par with some of the greatest scientific pioneers in human history, as seen by him being smart enough to have designed his own Panther Habit using his country's greatest resource with his own two hands. * Master Tactician: T'Challa has great knowledge of tactics and leadership, which he uses to great effect as both the King of Wakanda and the Black Panther. Due to his desire for revenge on the Winter Soldier, T'Challa planned an attack on Barnes in the short time that he was on the run. He was also able to use his battle strategies to lead a Wakandan army and the Avengers against Thanos' Outriders. When battling Killmonger, he was able to strategically beat him by using his knowledge of the flaws in the vibranium suit to get the edge on his opponent in their rematch, ultimately defeating him and even impressing him. * Master Martial Artist: T'Challa is an extremely skilled master martial artist, having been trained vigorously from childhood to one day take up the mantle of the Black Panther. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial takedowns, and slashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. His attacks are fluid and swift, allowing him to transition from attack to defense rapidly. Black Panther's techniques combine African oriented martial arts and other styles, including Zulu Stick Fighting, Tiger Style Kung Fu, Wushu, Dambe, Laamb, Capoeira, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, and Ninjitsu. * Expert Swordsman: T'Challa is able to use Wakandan swords with proficient skill. He was able to go up against Killmonger in their first duel and initially had the upper hand against the latter, managing to knock his opponent off of his feet and scar his cheek. Despite losing the fight due to his desire to show mercy towards his cousin, T'Challa is still a formidable swordsman in his own right. * Master Acrobat: T'Challa is a professional gymnast and acrobat, which allowed him to quickly catch up to and cut off the Winter Soldier mere seconds after being knocked down, and the latter has gone up several flights of stairs. The Heart-Shaped Herb enhances his agility further to allow him to effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles, perform aerial wheel kicks while fighting Captain America, and lunge forward several feet to knock Winter Soldier off his motorcycle. * Multilingualism: T'Challa speaks his native Xhosa, as well as fluent English; albeit with a thick Wakandan accent. T'Challa also understands and can possibly speak Korean as he understood Nakia's conversation in Korean with Sophia. * Pilot: T'Challa is a skilled pilot. He was able to follow Iron Man from the Raft to Siberia in his jet without being spotted. Panther Habits * First Panther Habit: T'Challa dons a uniquely crafted Vibranium-weave combat suit that, like Captain America's Shield, is lightweight, nigh-indestructible, and renders him immune to most physical damages, especially from collisions and conventional firearms, though the Habit was notably susceptible to the electrical charges of Black Widow's Bite and vibranium weaponry. The color of the habit is black and dark grey. * Second Panther Habit: After his return to Wakanda, T'Challa received an updated version of the Habit designed by Shuri to be more advanced than his traditional Habit, capable of absorbing and manipulating energy for various purposes. The updated version also facilitates an extreme ease of storage, due to being constructed from vibranium nanites embedded in his necklace. The color of the habit is black and purple. * Third Panther Habit: His third Panther Habit worn once a cybernetic Klaw wages war against Wakanda, he wears a black and gold colored habit with much more nano-tech features. * Modified Panther Habit: This modified habit now consists of a black panther mask with a nano-tech vibranium weaved muscle tank, black gauntlets with black panther clawed gloves, a silver utility belt, black vibranium weaved pants and black boots. * Fourth Panther Habit: This caped variant is based on his Wakandan Tech outfit in the comics. * Fifth Panther Habit: This tactical variant of the panther habit is inspired by his Man With No Fear outfit. * Sixth Panther Habit: This armored variant of the panther habit is based on his Vibranium Armor outfit in the comics. * Seventh Panther Habit: This is a heavily upgraded version of his third panther habit outfit, and is colored in black and light blue. * Eighth Panther Habit: This outfit contains the seventh panther habit except is black and silver, with a black cape, silver gauntlets and black boots with silver soles. Category:Avengers Category:Wakandans Category:Black Panthers Category:Kings Category:Warriors Category:Africans Category:Tribal Council Leaders Category:Black Panther Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters